


Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, F/F, Protective Ruby, Rose's death, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire raise Steven alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Rose's Death and Steven's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> The plot idea if from some who gave me premonition to use there idea.

Everyone was in Rose’s room. Rose was lying on a soft pink cloud bed. Garnet was standing to the right of Rose and Greg was kneeling at the left side of the bed holding the pink gem’s hand.Garnet has a very solemn expression on her face and Greg was on the verge of tears. Then there was Rose who had a bittersweet smile on her face. Everyone was in Rose’s room because today was the day that the pink gems would give up her physical form to bring Greg’s and her son Steven into the world.  
“Before I go Garnet will you please unfuse so I can say my final goodbyes to everyone.” Rose asked.  
“Sure thing. Goodbye Rose it was an honor fighting with you during the war.” Garnet said calmly.  
“Goodbye Garnet.” Rose said sadly. Then a white light engulfed Garnet’s body and the light split apart into two different entities. Ruby and Sapphire stood where Garnet once was. Ruby had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over and run down her cheeks. Sapphire on the other hand looked calm for the most part but every once in a while her lip quiver.  
“Any second now I will be gone and Steven will be here. Ruby and Sapphire I entrust his safety to you two. Greg I’m sure you’ll take great care of Steven and teach him many things.” The pink gem smiled at the idea.  
“S-sure. He he he” Greg laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sapphire glared at Greg threw her bands knowing no one could see her doing so. She didn’t want to look into the future to see what Greg would do but she knew it wasn’t good.  
“We’ll make sure nothing hurts a hair on Steven’s head.”Ruby said when Sapphire said nothing.  
“Thank you. I love being with you all but this is it. Good bye everyone. I love all three of you.” Rose said smiling as the room filled with a white light.  
After the light faded away the three of them heard crying. Steven was lying where Rose was wrapped in a pink blanket. Greg’s once sad face turned to anger when he saw the new born.  
“This is your fault! Rose would still be here if it weren’t for you!” Greg yelled at the infant.  
“Greg stop it! Steven is your son!” Ruby demanded.  
“I have no son!” Greg spat out the word son as if it were poison.  
“Ruby get him out of here.” Sapphire demanded “I’ll get Steven.”  
Ruby dragged Greg out of the room. The blue gem walked up to the bed and looked down at the crying boy. She felt her heart swell with love towards the child. Sapphire smiled and picked up Steven and created him in her arms. The crying infant stopped crying once he got adjusted.  
When Sapphire left Rose’s room she saw Ruby and Greg yelling at each other with tears streaming down both their cheeks.  
“Get that thing away from me!” Greg screamed at the approaching blue gem. Ruby began to steam her tear where now evaporating as soon as they touched her bare skin.  
“That's it get out! I tried to be reasonable but now you're yelling at Sapphire for just approaching you with Steven. Rose entrusted us with his safety and I say you’re a danger to Steven so get lost!” Ruby snapped.  
“Gladly! I don’t want anything to do with him!” Greg stormed out and got into his van and left. The red gem turned to face the blue one once Greg’s van was out of sight.  
“Sapphire are you and Steven okay?” She asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fine. You made the right choice right there. He should never be allowed near our little cutie pie. Now come on over and look at him.” the blue gem said looking down at the infant. Ruby walked next to Sapphire and looked down at the boy. Just as Sapphire’s hear reacted to the seeing Steven her heart swelled with love for him. Her anger then melted away and she was calm.  
“We should stay unfused to care for Steven. We can still fuse but only in emergencies.” Sapphire’s voice snapped Ruby out of her trance.  
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Also thanks for agreeing that I made the right choice.” The red gem replied.


	2. A Mouths After Steve's Birth.

It’s been a month since Greg left Beach City and Steven was born. Ruby and Sapphire couldn’t say say they were sad about his leaving. They were actually relieved when they found out he left. He was unstable and couldn't be trusted. Sure he was grieving but what he did wasn’t acceptable. 

Ruby and Sapphire were grieving too but they never blamed Steven for Rose’s death. Right after Greg left after Steven’s birth they laid him down in his crib and they both held each other and cried for their deceased friend. But now Ruby and Sapphire know that Steven needed them to be strong and not wallow in their grief. So that's what they do. They old themselves together and care for Steven together. Like now Ruby and Sapphire both sat on the couch in the living room while Sapphire held the sleeping boy. 

“Hey Sapph.” the red gem said quietly so she didn’t wake the baby.

“Yeah Ruby?”Sapphire just as quiet.

“I think we got lucking with Steven.” Ruby mentioned. 

“How so?” the blue gem asked now confused. 

“I mean he doesn’t cry that much and when he does it doesn’t take long to get him to stop” Ruby explained.

“Yeah your right. I guess we did.” Sapphire said smiling at the infant. 

“Yeah. I love you.” Ruby said pecking Sapphire on the cheek.

“Love you too.” Sapphire said turning her body carefully not to wake Steven and kissed Ruby on the lips.  
Eversense they have been unfused they have been more vocal in about there love because they can’t constantly sense it like they could when they where Garnet. They missed being her but they prefered staying unfused so one can take care of a corrupted gem and the other can stay back and watch Steven.

“Do you ever wonder what happened to Pearl when she went to go check out the kindergarten back during the war?” The blue gem asked.

“Yeah. I still wonder. Why do you ask?” It was Ruby’s turn to be confused. 

“Well like many other gems we never found her gem. Do you still think she out there or if she was captured and brought back to Home World?” Sapphire stated her face turning serious.

“I don’t know. Maybe they hid her gem.” Ruby aid seriously. 

As if Steven could sense the tension in the air he started to cry. Ruby and Sapphire snapped out of there thoughts about Pearl and pushed into the back other minds again.

“Hey buddy what's wrong?” Ruby asked knowing she wasn’t going to get a response. 

“He’s hungry.”Sapphire stated. It was easy for Sapphire to find out why Steven was crying because she would use her future vision.

“Okay.I’ll go get his bottle you stay here.” The red gem then walked over to the kitchen.  
Sapphire adjusted Steven as Ruby got the bottle and walked back to the couch and sat back down, handing the bottle over to Sapphire. The blue gem then proceeded to put the nipple of the bottle of the bottle to Steven’s mouth. He then stopped crying and started to suck on the nipple of the bottle. 

“You make an excellent mother Sappy.” Ruby said placing an arm around her lover’s shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t be able to do this without you babe.” Sapphire replied sneaking a quick kiss from Ruby. 

“You little sneak.” The red gem giggled. They both just sat there on the couch in silence with content smiles on their faces. The only noise that filled the room was Steven suckling on the bottle. After a few minutes Steven pushed the bottle away from his mouth. 

“Oh, he’s done. Do you want to burp him Ruby.” Sapphire asked Ruby offering her the baby.

“Sure.” Ruby took Steve from the other’s hands and placed Steven’s head over her shoulder and started to pat on his back gently. After a few pats suddenly threw up all over Ruby’s back. The Red gem froze where she was. The room was silent for a few seconds then Sapphire’s giggling broke the silence.

“He popped.” The blue gem said between fits of giggles.

“You knew he was going to throw up didn’t you.” The red gem acted as if she was angry. 

“Yep! You aren’t the only one that can be mischievous.” Sapphire smirked. 

“Well then. I’ll just have to get you back babe.Also you get to clean up the mess on the couch because it was your prank.” The red gem said getting up so she could clean the puke off of herself and Steven.


End file.
